


Nini Bear

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Crossdressing, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Sex, Smut, TopSoo, bottomNini - Freeform, dika, jongin in lingere, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: This story is inspired by Jongin, an actual teddy bear 🧸





	1. 1/2

Jongin is finally turning eighteen in a few months and he couldn't be happier. It's been a while since he's felt this happy,and grown,with his brothers babying him and never letting him out alone. Ever since his parents passed a year ago,it's been hard.

Jongin comes from a very well off family. His parents used to own an opera theater,his grandparents own a musical museum,and now his hyungs are also in the music industry. Minseok took charge of the theater and both Junmyeon and Jongdae are musical stars.

Jongin decided though,that dance was his passion. So ever since he was five,he took ballet.

Thanks to that,he has long but fit thighs,a tiny waist and he's very flexible. He has somewhat feminine features with his shy gaze and plump lips but he's proud of his soft body. 

And if you can't tell from his appearance and talent that he's exquisite,his family name sure will. But despite all the fame and money,Jongin is a sweet high schooler who gets along with everyone in his school. He's beautiful and fancied by both boys and girls. Although his older brothers makes sure they never get too close.

One look at Jongin and you'd think he's an angel sent from the heavens,innocent and pure and he is but, Jongin isn't oblivious. He knows the looks he gets,the way he makes older men and women feel,he knows he's irresistible.

But there hasn't been a reason to use it to his advantage until he met him. And it was all thanks to Sehun.

 

"But hyung!" Jongin follows behind his older brother through the house,begging him.

"No Jongin." Minseok stops in the kitchen,taking out some leftovers to eat. "You have a ballet recital the day after,you can't go."

"But this is THE party of the year,I can't not go." Jongin whines,his hands in a prayer like motion. "I'll be eighteen in three months."

"No Jongin you can't go." Jongin knows he won't win so he sighs and runs up to his room. He picks up his phone and smiles.

Its Sehun.

oohsehun:Yo, I need your help.

kknini:What is it?

oohsehun:I have a date next week but my parents don't approve. I need you to be my alibi.

kknini:How? I'm not really the best choice.

oohsehun:I told my mom we were going to sleep over my cousins that week. 

kknini:Why did you involve me?

oohsehun:Because she would find it suspicious that I wanted to sleep over his ugly ass' place by myself. 

kknini:I guess I can ask my hyungs.

oohsehun:Please Jongin I need this. My cousin is alright,he's a bit well you'll see anyway I really like this guy.

kknini:Fine,wish me luck.

Jongin puts his phone down and walks back down. He picks his brother Jongdae first.

"Dae Hyung." He calls cutely,Jongdae looks up from his phone and Jongin smiles. "Hey Jongin,what's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could have permission to go to a sleepover next week?" Jongin asks,putting on his best puppy eyes. If there's anything his Jongdae hyung can't say no to is his puppy eyes.

"Sleep over,next week?" Jongdae thinks for it for a long time before answering. "I think it'd be okay."

But before Jongin can cheer his victory,Jongdae adds. "Of course you have to ask Junmyeon and Minseok."

"Ugh fine." Jongin stomps into the music room where he knows his other brothers are. 

"Hi hyungs,I wanted to ask permission to sleep over with Sehun?" Both Minseok and Junmyeon were harder to convince than Jongdae. He couldn't get away with being cute. He had to give extremely detailed information and finish all his chores.

"With Sehun?" Junmyeon asks,intrigued."Will it be at his house?"

"Uhmm well no."Minseok raises his head at this. Jongin quickly tries to hide his unsureness.

"Where then?" Minseok asks.

"At his cousin's house." Jongin answers. Junmyeon sits up to ask. "Which cousin?"

"His older cousin." Jongin vaguely answers. He doesn't really know either,Sehun didn't even tell him his name.

"What does he do? How old is he? Does he live alone? Is he of age to look after you and Sehun?" Minseok asks question after question,questions Jongin doesn't have answers to.

"Minnie hyung please it's just a sleepover." Jongin begs. "I finished all my chores,I wrote all my essays for school and I practiced for my recital."

"Min I'm sure Jongin will be fine, we should let him go." Junmyeon says,making Jongin smile. It's surprising he gave in so quickly. Minseok looks at Junmyeon and then at Jongin. "Fine,but I need to meet this cousin first."

"Yes!" Jongin pulls them both for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Jongin runs back to his room to give Sehun the great news. 

 

 

Its the day of the sleepover and Jongin is nervous. He still knows nothing about Sehun's cousin and Minnie hyung isn't one to play around.

"He's a real nice guy hyung I swear." Sehun says,trying to butter him up.

"Well I'll see about that." He smiles. "Ring the bell."

Sehun does that and out walks something Jongin wasnt expecting.

"Sehun hey." He smiles.

"Wait Do Kyungsoo is your cousin?" Minseok smiles.

"Oh boss." Kyungsoo bows. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drop of my baby dongsaeng." He says. Jongin is hiding behind Minseok so Kyungsoo doesn't really get to see him.

"Um how do you guys know each other?" Sehun asks.

"Kyungsoo is the new actor for my musical." Minseok says. "He's amazing."

"Not really but thank you." Kyungsoo smiles.

Sehun rolls his eyes and pushes past him to enter.

"Well I feel better that my dongsaeng will be staying here with you." Minseok turns around and hugs Jongin. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye hyung." And Minseok leaves just like that. Jongin,who is still outside watches as he gets into his car before walking in.

"I'm leaving him here just for a bit." Sehun tells his cousin. "Jongin come here."

Jongin follows his voice and looks around the flat. It's nice and very manly. His eyes land on Kyungsoo and he blushes.

He's hot. Of course he's an actor. His face is beautiful. His eye brows are so full and his lips...

Although he's shorter than both Sehun and Jongin,his aura is definitely anything but weak. His arms are buffer than both Sehun and his combined and his hands...they're big.

Jongin gets the hint that Kyungsoo loves black,because that's all he's wearing and his decor as well matches.

"Damn." Kyungsoo speaks again and Jongin mentally squirms because wow that was smooth.

"Cut the shit Kyungsoo." Sehun rolls his eyes. "Say whatever it is you want to say."

"He's gorgeous." Kyungsoo says,winking at Jongin. "And it's Kyungsoo hyung to you Sehunnie!"

Jongin is taken back by the slight change in character but he's not complaining.

"Listen here you pervert,I'm leaving him in your care for the night." Sehun starts. "You can not and I repeat can not touch him in any way."

"I'm offended you think so lowly of me." Kyungsoo pouts.

Sehun tries to keep calm and breathes in deeply.

Sehun blocks his view of Jongin and frowns.

"Stop eating him up with your eyes!" Sehun hisses, a nasty glare on his face. "Kim Jongin means the world to his family,something you can't taint."

Jongin nods his head,agreeing with everything Sehun is saying but also confused.

Sehun turns around and hugs Jongin.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shit friend." He sighs. "I promise I would never leave you in the claws of this lion if I didn't really have to...I just really like this guy and I know my parents would never accept." 

"He seems nice though." Jongin shrugs,looking back at Kyungsoo who waves.

"This here Jongin, is my playboy cousin Kyungsoo." Sehun explains with a disapproving eyebrow raised. "He's supposed to be nice."

"Playboy is a bit too much." Kyungsoo chuckles,running a hand through his hair.

"Playboy is only an understatement!" Sehun yells, raising his hands in the air. "Stay on your toes, Jongin!"

"He's exaggerating." Kyungsoo tells Jongin, a soft smile on his face.

"Sehun I think you should probably go or you'll be late for your date." Jongin cheekily answers,turning to look over at Kyungsoo.

"That's right Sehunnie." Kyungsoo grins, biting down on his lip. "Why can't you be more like him,then I wouldn't mind babysitting you."

"Shut up!" Sehun is fuming, Jongin can tell because his neck and ears are red but the boy calms down and sighs . "Fine I'm leaving then."

Sehun warns Jongin once more before asking Kyungsoo to walk him out.

"I swear to god if you lay your hands on him I'll kill you." Sehun lowly threatens,clawing his nails into his cousins arms.

"What if he touches me?" Kyungsoo jokes, slowly pulling Sehun’s hand off of him.

"It's not fucking funny." Sehun frowns. "He's a minor."

"I know I wouldn't do that." Kyungsoo answers,seriously this time.

"I hope so." Sehun murmurs before walking down the street to the parked car.

 

Kyungsoo walks back into his place and finds Jongin sitting on the sofa with his hands on his knees,looking shy and out of place.

There's no point in lying to himself, Jongin is adorable and his cute oversized white sweater is doing things to him. Maybe it's his thick lips or his dark eyes,but he's definitely beautiful.

He coughs and shakes his head trying to ignore those thoughts.

"So Jongin was it." Kyungsoo starts. "What do you want to do?, I have video games,movies,music,books"

"What kind of music?" Jongin asks,finally looking less nervous.

"Follow me." Kyungsoo starts walking and Jongin follows behind. 

He takes them to a room and Jongin gasps.

"You probably didn't expect this since you're so young and only listen to Spotify." Kyungsoo jokes.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Jongin rolls his eyes,admiring all the black shiny records placed on the wall and tables.

"Oh sorry." Kyungsoo laughs some more,liking this sassy side.

"Can I?" Jongin asks,holding one up.

"Sure." Kyungsoo nods. 

Jongin puts the record in and waits until the melody fills the room.

"Classical music?" Kyungsoo asks, showing an an amused smirk .

"Didn't Sehun tell you?" Jongin looks over at the older male, awaiting his answers.

"Tell me what?" Kyungsoo rests his body on the doorway and crosses his arms.

"I do ballet." Jongin confirms, before he lazily dances around the room to the song. He stops when he realizes what he's doing and he looks at the floor.

"That was great." Kyungsoo claps, his eyes wide and bright at his performance.

"It wasn't even a number." Jongin whispers, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"It was still great." Kyungsoo assures him and that makes Jongin smile wide.

 

Sehun's first date was a success which means there's another one,and he needs Jongin again.

"The only thing though." Sehun makes a disgusted look before continuing. “He has a play thing now."

"Play thing?" Jongin hopes his annoyance doesn’t slip through his voice as he asks.

"But it's fine right?" Sehun asks, his eyebrows furrowed. "You don't mind being alone for a few hours."

Jongin shrugs trying not to care.(Because he doesn't.) It's not like he really knows Kyungsoo. Just that they share the same taste in music and that he's kind and funny.

"I'm such a bad friend." Sehun whines, looking down at the floor. "I promise I'll get you a really expensive birthday gift."

"It's fine." Jongin shakes his head and smiles. "I don't mind."

"Thank you so much!" Sehun pulls Jongin into a bone crushing hug and presses a kiss on his head. "You really are an angel."

"You know he's really not that bad." Jongin comments, fixing his hair. "He's very cultured and nice."

"Uh I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sehun rolls his eyes, shuddering at the thought.

"But he is...he's really sweet." Jongin whispers, looking down at his hands.

"You sound like you love him!" Sehun exlaimst,fake barfing.

"I-I don't!" Jongin stutters, hoping that Sehun doesn’t see through the lie.

"Well good cuz he's a sex maniac,and a player." Sehun affirms. "He may have the whole world fooled with his nice smile and voice but I know what he really is and you should too."

 

 

So there he is again another weekend at the older's place. 

"Hey." Kyungsoo gives him that smile that never ceases to make him weak at the knees. 

"Hey." Jongin answers, proud he didn’t stutter or squeak. 

This time they watch a movie,and Jongin finds himself getting closer to the older.

"No way!" Jongin whines. "Tangled is a way better movie than Cinderella,it has better character development and music."

"Cinderella is a classic though and the music is good too." Kyungsoo bickers back.

"You're crazy." Jongin huffs,looking back at the screen. Kyungsoo finds this adorable but he keeps his mouth shut.

The more time Jongin spends with the older he learns that although he's a gentleman and skilled in almost everything,he can be very annoying and a joker. He likes to remind Jongin of his young age although Kyungsoo's only 24. He always wants to be right and it makes Jongin laugh sometimes.

Jongin’s over his place so much now that sometimes he finds himself there even though Sehun doesn't ask him to. Jongin even begins to practice his choreography in front of the older asking for his opinion. 

They spend alot of their weekends together watching disney movies and bickering over which one is better in Kyungsoo's living room.

It's a bit strange for the both of them to hang out but Jongin doesn't mind. He doesn't mind that he's acting a bit clingy towards the twenty four year old.

Because he likes Kyungsoo and he hopes the older likes him back too.

"Okay I'm leaving to Soo’s!" Jongin tells his brothers.

"Wait! Jongin don't you think you're spending too much time with Kyungsoo?" Minseok asks, and Jongin’s heart sinks to his stomach.

"What?" 

"Well yeah its been a month since you met him and you stay over his place every weekend. I barely see you at home." Minseok explains setting his phone down and giving Jongin that stern look their father used to give them.

"He's just really cool." Jongin manages to answer, feeling a panic attack starting any second now.

"Come on Minseok the boy is almost eighteen." Jongdae sighs, resting his arm over Minseok’s shoulders. "Besides Soo is a good guy."

"Okay." Minseok doesn’t seem to convinced but Jongin speeds out to Kyungsoo's before the older changes his mind.

 

 

Jongin had come up with an idea that would change the way he seems to Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to be seen as a little brother to him. And so he decides that he will make this player want him. He knows Kyungsoo wants him. The stolen glances. The fast but hot touches on their arms,hands. They want each other,and he's going to make it happen.

"You did what?" Jongin asks,giving him his best judging eyes.

"I had no idea that she was going to make me meet her parents." Kyungsoo shrugs. "I had to end it."

"So you just left her there?" Jongin asks. 

"Yup." Kyungsoo says,going back to read his script. 

Jongin smiles but hides it quickly. “Well that's too bad." He shrugs.

"Oh she also said that she didnt really like you." Kyungsoo adds, a loud chuckle following.

"Me?" Jongin questions, not understanding why that is.

"Yeah said we spend too much time together. Said what seventeen year old has only two friends."

"I'm almost eighteen!" Jongin whines flustered, feeling the need to clarify that.

"No need to get angry, love." Kyungsoo smirks. "She was just jealous."

"J-Jealous?" Jongin bites on his lip,blushing at the pet name Kyungsoo just used on him.

Kyungsoo looks at him before smiling.

"Want to help me?" He asks holding up his script.

"Sure." 

The both of them are on the sofa and Jongin looks through his lines and blushes.

"We'll just do the pg parts." Kyungsoo laughs,finding Jongin’s alarmed expression adorable.

"W-why? I can do the other stuff too!" Jongin complains,sitting up straight.

"No you can't, it's adult stuff." Kyungsoo grins, looking through the script once more.

"I'm not a kid anymore hyung." Jongin clears his throat,making his voice lower, which makes Kyungsoo chuckle.

"Fine. Just know we can stop when you feel uncomfortable."

Jongin nods and they begin.

"But I love you." Jongin tells him,reading the script.

"We can't...you're my student it's not allowed." Kyungsoo reads.

Jongin reads the action lines. 

Sit up.Kiss cheek.

He coughs before he does just that,kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek softly.

"I don't care about that." He reads.

"This job is important to me." Kyungsoo says.

Jongin reads the action and he gulps.

Sit on lap.

Jongin sits his bottom on Kyungsoo's legs and he reads in a cutely manner.

"Not more than me right?" 

Kyungsoo laughs loudly breaking his character.

"H-Hey that's not in the script." Jongin blushes quickly getting off of him.

"I'm sorry you just looked so cute." He laughs.

"What kind of script is this anyway!" Jongin yells. "Sounds like a porno to me."

"It's just something I was asked to do." Kyungsoo chuckles, taking the script from Jongin. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Well I don't think you should do it." Jongin frowns, crosses his arms.

"Really why?" Kyungsoo gives Jongin a curious look.

"It sounds trashy." Jongin honestly answers.

"I think so too." Kyungsoo nods.

They spend the rest of the day listening to mozart and eating Kyungsoo's special spaghetti.

 

 

It's a Tuesday morning when he finally tells Sehun. Well is forced to tell him. Because the younger one cached on to his daily visits at Kyungsoo's

"I can't believe you!" Sehun yells. "Out of everyone in this big city you pick that jerk!"

"He's not a jerk." Jongin pouts.

"No way." Sehun shakes his head. "I'm not going to let this happen."

"Sehun I really like him." Jongin sighs sadly . "Please when have I ever asked anything of you? Besides you kind of owe me."

Sehun sighs but smiles.

"Fine but please be safe." Sehun pleads. "And be prepared for the break up.

"I'm fine." Jongin shrugs . "I'll pay for it later,if he breaks my heart it was my own fault."

Sehun hugs him tight and smiles. "He'll pay with his life if he does."

 

"Good work,let's take five." Kyungsoo and the rest of the actors get down from the stage to thank Minseok.

"Good work Kyungsoo keep it up." Minseok says before walking out.

"Woah." Chanyeol,one of Kyungsoo friends oats him on the back, a large teasing grin resting on his face. “Who’s this?”

 

Kyungsoo turns to stare at Chanyeol who has his phone in hand. He frowns and snatches it away.

"Damn Soo you taping that?" Chanyeol asks.

"No." Kyungsoo answers,smiling at the cute photo Jongin sent him in his ballet uniform.

"Wait a minute do you actually like this guy?" Chanyeol looks at him, disbelieving .

Kyungsoo nods his head.

"That's awesome dude isn't that like what you've been wanting?" Chanyeol adds. "Someone you can actually connect with and not just with sex."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo smiles. "There's just one problem, well two."

"What dude?" 

"He's Minseok's baby brother." Kyungsoo sighs. "And he's seventeen."

"Minseok...as in Kim Minseok our boss!" Chanyeol hisses. "Are you crazy? You can't bang Minseok’s baby underage brother! Nope no way, abort mission you can't do that I don't care how fine he is!"

"Of course I've gone completely mad." Kyungsoo groans. 

"Dude if he finds out." Chanyeol shivers. "I mean he talks about his baby brother all the time. He loves him and you know what he does to those who try to woo him."

Chanyeol makes a ripping noise as he motions at his throat. “Dead."

"I guess I'll just have to keep it a secret.

"I won't tell." Chanyeol raises his hand and then crosses his heart. "But your ass is dead if he finds out and theres also that he's underage. Do you really want to end up behind bars?"

"I know. And I won’t do anything now. I just...”

 

 

 

Jongin looks at himself once more in the mirror making sure he looks good before heading out. 

"Jongin wait!" Jongdae calls. Jongin freezes and tightens his long coat trying to hide his skin tight jeans.

"Wear this." Jongdae says,wrapping a warm scarf around his neck. "Be safe and don't come home late."

"Yes hyung." 

 

 

Jongin is exited because it was Kyungsoo who called him over this time.

"What movie do you want to see?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Whatever." Jongin shrugs,taking off his coat.

Kyungsoo's eyes trail down to Jongin's thighs and his mouth opens and closes.

"Are you comfortable?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yeah." Jongin says,oblivious to his stares.

He makes himself at home and sits close to Kyungsoo resting his head on the older's shoulder as he presses play.

Neither of them are really watching the movie. 

"Hey hyung do you think I'm attractive? I know guys tend to like skinny and small bodies." Kyungsoo gulps and looks down at Jongin's thighs.

"Jongin you're perfect just the way you are." Kyungsoo tells him. Jongin who is still leaning against him,looks up and his face is flushed.

"Really?" Jongin‘s bead turns and he pouts his lips. "You don't think my thighs are too big,I mean I can't help it,I dance everyday."

"No your th-thighs are nice." Kyungsoo stutters nervously. Jongin hugs Kyungsoo closer,content with his answer. They silently watch the movie until they’re interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Stay here." Kyungsoo gets up and opens the door. 

"Kyungsoo!" A tall girl hugs said male as soon as he opens it.

"Minah what's going on?" Kyungsoo doesn’t hug the girl back, instead he steps away from her reach.

"I need you tonight." She whines, stepping closer in annoyance. She wasn’t expecting a rejection.

"Minah I'm a bit..." Jongin shows himself by standing behind him. 

"Well kick him out." She glares, fisting her hands.

"Excuse me?" Jongin crosses his arms, staring the short girl down

"Minah you and I aren't a thing anymore." Kyungsoo spits out, his eyes wide but angry.

Jongin doesn't think the girl will give up so he does what he thinks is necessary.

"He's my boyfriend." Jongin walks forward,holding Kyungsoo's hand in his.

"What?" She looks at them both in horror. 

"I think you have overstayed your visit." Jongin leads her out and closes the door in her face.

"Uh thanks." Kyungsoo nods, patting his pants down.

Jongin blushes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Cutie." Kyungsoo chuckles,pulling the younger towards the sofa.

Jongin smiles and practically sits on the older's lap for the rest of the movie.

"Thanks for earlier." Kyungsoo says again.

"No problem." Jongin smiles.

They both watch the movie and Jongin finds himself actually liking it.

Until a scene comes where the parents of the protagonist's die. Kyungsoo notices this and quickly pauses it.

"Hey you okay?" He asks.

"Oh yeah this always happens." Jongin laughs trying to lighten the mood again.

"Hey." Kyungsoo holds his face gently. "Talk to me."

Jongin's eyes begin to water and he starts to bawl. All Kyungsoo does is rub his back,just letting the younger let it all out.

"Sorry." Jongin frowns blowing his nose in some tissues Kyungsoo brought him. "Wow,I didn't know I had all that in me still."

"Wanna talk?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I just...I haven't been able to talk about it." Jongin sighs.

"What about with your brothers?" Kyungsoo asks.

"They kinda always change the subject when I bring it up." Jongin shrugs. "They say it's better that I don't worry since I'm young."

"You know what I think?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Hm?"

"Talk when you want to talk,do what you want to do. That's the only way you win in life." Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s head gently.

Jongin just laughs and pushes Kyungsoo playfully. “That was so cheesy.”

"So tell me about your parents." Kyungsoo changes places so he’s holding Jongin close. "I bet they were great."

"Yeah they were."

They spend the rest of the night talking about them,Jongin telling him all the funny and sad and happy and annoying times he had with them.

"I should get home." Jongin looks at the time on his phone and stands up.

"See you tomorrow then." Jongin nods and leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo,barely missing his lips.

"Thank you Kyungsoo." He blushes. "See you tomorrow."

 

Tomorrow though they don't meet.

 

"Sorry hyung I just have a big performance this week and I need to practice everyday." He apologizes over the phone. 

"Can I at least see you for a few minutes?" Kyungsoo knows he’s being brave but he can’t help it.. 

"You can come over Thursday night." Jongin decides. "I'm free around ten though." 

"Perfect see you then." 

 

 

Kyungsoo was expecting many things from his late visit to Jongin's house but a sleepy Jongin in nothing but a large long sleeve and socks wasn't one of them.

"Ssh hyung keep quiet,my brothers are all sleeping." Jongin says,pulling him to his room.

"So?" Jongin asks.

"Uh I just wanted to wish you good luck." Kyungsoo lamely answers.

He's so bad. All of this is so bad. Jongin is so precious to him and his feelings for him are real. But he's a kid. He's in high school. Seven years apart. And underage.

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you could come see me dance." Jongin whispers playing with his sleeve. "Well professionally."

"Of course I would." Kyungsoo answers immediately.

Jongin smiles and walks over to grab his ticket,giving Kyungsoo a better view of his legs.

"It starts at seven." Jongin runs his hands together. "It's a bit formal so-"

"It's cool I'll be there." Kyungsoo assures the younger, putting the ticket in his pocket.

"I've missed you hyung." Jongin admits.

"It's only been a week." Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Still." Jongin pouts.

"I missed you too." Kyugsoo whispers into his ear,holding him still by the hips.

They were really close to each other. But they didn't seem to care. The room is getting stuffy,and Jongin's shirt rose to show his thighs.

Kyungsoo inhales Jongin's sweet smell. Detergent mixed with mint,very refreshing.

Jongin leans in to kiss his cheek again but the older beats him to it. But he doesn't kiss his cheek. No he kisses his lips.

Jongin's eyes widen in shock but when he feels Kyungsoo's arm wrap around his waist he relaxes and let's the older take control.

Kyungsoo forgets about all the warning signs and deepens the kiss,chuckling when he hears a soft moan from Jongin. He doesn't add tongue but he bites the younger's lip.

"H-hyung." Jongin breaks the kiss and rest his head on Kyungsoo's chest,breathing in and out. "That was my....my first..

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he steps back.

"Sorry I didnt mean to-"

"You didnt mean to kiss me?" Jongin pouts,almost on the verge of tears.

"No that's not what I meant I did want to kiss you I just feel bad that I took your first kiss thats all." Kyungsoo yells. "I did want to kiss you I promise."

Jongin laughs at his outburst and nods.

"It's okay because it was you." Jongin blushes.

"I should get going." Kyungsoo says.

"Yeah." Jongin smiles.

"See you the-"

"Jongin?" The both of them freeze at the sound of that voice.

"Minseok hyung." They both mouth.

"Uh y-yes hyung?" Jongin answers.

"Are you okay I heard yelling." Minseok says. Jongin hears his footsteps getting closer and he pushes Kyungsoo into his closet just in time.

Minseok opens his door as he turns around.

"Oh that? I was doing some exercise." Jongin lies.

"It's late,go to bed okay." Minseok smiles closing the door behind him.

Jongin sighs and quickly gets Kyungsoo out.

"Sorry." He whispers. "But hyung would kill you."

"I know." Kyungsoo says.

They both check if the coast is clear before walking to the front door.

"Well see you Friday." Kyungsoo whispers quietly.

"See you Friday." Jongin mouths and before he lets the older leave,he pecks his lips.

"Bye then." Jongin closes the door and runs to his room.

"God I'm in too deep." Kyungsoo sighs dreamily.

 

 

 

Its the night of the performance, Jongin peeks from the curtain for a certain someone and he pouts when he doesn't see him.

"Jongin are you okay?" His teacher asks,making the younger jump.

"Uh yeah just nervous." He lies.

"You nervous? That's new." Jongin laughs lightly trying to play it off. "Well you're on go to your place."

Jongin takes one more peek before running to the middle of the stage.

He closes his eyes as he hears the curtains rise,there's short clapping before the music starts.

He looks up and once more he looks towards the crowd.

And there he is. All dressed up for him.

Jongin hides his smiles and starts to dance,Kyungsoo's face in his thoughts.

As soon as he's done,his team bows and Jongin not so discreetly waves towards Kyungsoo grabbing his attention. Kyungsoo stands up and claps and soon everyone follows.

"You guys are disgusting." Sehun whispers in his ear as the curtains fall.

"You think Minseok noticed?" Jongin nervously looks at his brother for any signs..

"I'm pretty sure the whole auditorium did." Sehun smirks.

"Shut up." Jongin whines.

"Jongin!" He hears his brothers walking towards him and all three of them hug him.

"You were amazing." Jongdae yells,squishing his cheeks.

"Thanks." Jongin smiles.

"Here we got you a teddy bear." Junmyeon smiles handing it over.

"Aww it's cute." Jongin hugs it close. "Thanks."

"You were marvelous." Minseok smiles. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you hyung."

"Jongin?"

All of them look up and Jongin without thinking runs to hug his favorite hyung.

"You made it." Jongin beams.

"You were really great." Kyungsoo chuckles. "Way different than back in my place."

They stay close like that for a while, the both of them too caught up on each other's gaze that they don't see Minseok's cold glare,Junmyeon's nervous look,and Jongdae's teasing smirk.

"Um Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon calls,feeling Minseok's dark energy beside him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo quickly let go of each other,realizing where they're at.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minseok asks, his voice low and menacing.

"W-what do you mean hyung?" Jongin tried to play it off but he knows they’re screwed.

"Don't act dumb." Minseok frowns. "What kind of relationship do you two have?"

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo beside him and shrugs.

"I love him hyung!" Jongin confesses.

Kyungsoo internally screams and Junmyeon faints. Minseok grabs onto Kyungsoo and slams him against the brick wall.

"I swear to god if I find out you touched him,I'll kill you and then bring you back to life so you can rot in jail." Minseok yells.

"I swear I haven't!" Kyungsoo groans.

"Hyung stop!" Jongin yells pulling him off.

"Forget about coming to work tomorrow." He says. "You're fired."

"Minseok hyung!" Jongin yells. 

"And you get in the car,we'll talk at home." Jongdae hugs a crying Jongin,pulling him out to the car.

The ride home is a quiet one. Jongin sits in the back with his arms crossed.

Junmyeon is awake now but Jongin really wishes he were still unconscious.

"Jongin what were you thinking!" Junmyeon wails. "And in public too,you're only seventeen,Kyungsoo is twenty four!"

"I'll be eighteen soon." Jongin shrugs. "If thats all then why do you still have a problem."

This makes Minseok even angrier and he presses on the gas.

Jongdae nudges Jongin's side and brings his finger up his mouth.

"Shh." He whispers. "You'll make it worse."

Jongin huffs but does as he's told.

As soon as they get home Minseok corners him.

"You guys didn't have sex right?" Minseok asks.

"Is that all that matters to you!" Jongin cries. "If we slept together or not!"

Minseok steps back and his heart breaks at the sight.

"I love him hyung,he's been there for me. All of you have been so busy with work and I feel like I'm locked up here,like some kind of zoo animal." Jongin whimpers. "I want to be with him,and I don't care if you want that or not."

He makes a run for it,leaving all of them standing awkwardly in the living room.

"I hope you're happy." Jongdae snaps at Minseok.

"How was I supposed to react?" Minseok yells. "We've all been through hell,they were our parents too!"

"We were just so caught up in our work and life,we weren't giving him the attention he actually needed." Jongdae frowns. "Instead we made him feel in-prisoned,and you taking away his only good thing made it worse!"

"Give Kyungsoo a call." Minseok sighs. "Tell him Jongin is on his way."

Kyungsoo is sitting on his driveway,waiting for Jongin. He drives up and runs out into Kyungsoo's arms.

"Sssh it's okay." Kyungsoo says. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry hyung." Jongin whimpers,his tears and snot wetting Kyungsoo's shirt.

"Let go inside."

As soon as Jongin's head hits Kyungsoo's pillow he falls asleep. The drama and stress tiring him out. 

"Minseok." Kyungsoo says over the phone. "Let's talk."

\--------


	2. 2/2

They meet up in front of Kyungsoo's home. It's silent and a bit awkward at first.

"Look." Kyungsoo begins, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry with me. But please don't stay mad at Jongin. It's not his fault. I'm the adult I should have stopped it."

"I'm sorry too." Minseok shockingly apologizes. "I overreacted. But really out of all my brothers, you pick the baby?"

They both chuckle and Kyungsoo sighs.

"I'm sorry, I never imagined that I would of fallen in love with him." Kyungsoo runs his temples, looking genuinely upset.

Minseok smiles a little, being hard to ignore the man's feelings for his younger brother, so groans loudly.

"You know a part of me wants to kill you so badly...but another part wants to thank you." Minseok explains. "He's been through so much and sadly we weren't there for him. So I don't blame him."

"He's a strong kid." Kyungsoo smiles,looking back into his home. "He'll get through it."

 

 

Jongin yawns loudly and calls for Kyungsoo but when he doesn't get a response he walks around the flat.

That's when he hears his brother's voice,he runs out and yells.

"Minseok hyung stop!" He hugs Kyungsoo tightly and Kyungsoo hugs him back. "You can't change my mind!"

"Jongin I-"

"I don't care." Jongin yells once more, feeling a bit scared. "a-also if you fire him you'll be putting me on the streets too so you better give him his job back."

Minseok finding this so amusing, plays along with Jongin.

"Anything else?" Minseok asks.

"Yeah you have to unground me." Jongin demands.

"I don't remember grounding you though." Minseok bursts out laughing.

"Oh." Jongin stops to think, his cheeks slowly coloring red.

Minseok and Kyungsoo start laughing and Jongin pouts, moving away from both of them.

"What's going on?"

"We worked it out." Kyungsoo steps forward,holding Jongin's face in his hands.

"Really?" Jongin runs to hug Minseok and he asks. "So I can date him?"

"Not until you're eighteen." Minseok gives them a both stern voice,obviously this wasn't up for discussion.

"But that's in a month though!" Jongin whines. "Can't you just let it slide?"

"Jongin please try to understand me." Minseok sighs. "You're my baby brother,and even though I trust Kyungsoo,he is still a man with needs."

Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo,asking for help.

"Your brother is right." Kyungsoo looks away from Jongin's puppy eyes and nods. "Besides a month isn't that long."

"But we can still see each other right?" Jongin turns to look at his brother, biting down on his lip.

Minseok looks at the both of them and smirks.

"Of course."

 

 

Jongin sighs for the hundredth time as he and Kyungsoo watch a movie in Jongin's home.....with Minseok right beside them.

"You know we have never done anything when we were alone." Jongin rolls his eyes. "We wouldn't do it now."

"I know." Minseok shrugs his shoulders, eating some popcorn from his lap. "It's just fun for me."

Jongin sighs again and Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Just relax Nini bear." Nini bear. It was a nickname that Kyungsoo started calling him. Probably heard it from Sehun or Jongdae.

Jongin nods his head and watches the movie peacefully.

"I wish he'd listened to me like that." Minseok mumbles grudgingly, staring down at them.

"I'm home!" Junmyeon announces entering the house. "Sorry I know it was my turn to babysit."

"I'm not a baby!" Jongin hisses,throwing Junmyeon an empty water bottle.

"Where were you?" Minseok asks.

"Yeah, where were you?" Jongin raises his eyebrow. "Or more like where have you been these past few months."

"Uhh." Junmyeon begins to act unnaturally,usually this happens when he's lying.

"You're hiding something." Jongin snoops, getting up from the sofa.

"W-what?" Junmyeon chuckles nervously, staring down at his feet.

Jongin examines his brother some more until a certain smell meets his nose.

"Wait a minute!" Jongin freezes. "That smell. The only person I know that smells like that is....."

"Wait you're him!" Jongin accuses . "Sehun's new boyfriend."

The room falls silent and Junmyeon drops to his knees in front of Jongin. "Sorry! I'm so sorry I wanted to come clean but I was so ashamed of myself I didn't know how to tell you and then when I found out that you and Kyungsoo were together,I felt even worse!" Junmyeon sobs. 

"Unbelievable." Minseok has a dark look in his eyes, clearly disappointed.

"Shame on you hyung!" Jongin frowns, looking torn. He makes his way to his room and comes back with a jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo asks, standing up from the sofa. 

"We're going to Sehun's."

 

 

In a week. In a week he is turning eighteen.

"Hey baby, I noticed our birthdays are a day apart." Kyungsoo comments,running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Really?" Jongin looks up from his phone.

"Yeah mines the twelfth." Kyungsoo nods, and Jongin smiles.

"That's so cool, it's like we were meant to be." Jongin sits up and hugs him tight.

"Have you talked to Sehun ever since your fight?" Kyungsoo asks,pressing a kiss on his cheek.

As soon as Jongin and Kyungsoo had arrived at Sehun's,Jongin had gone off of the boy and left, not waiting for an answer.

"No." Jongin answers,leaning into Kyungsoo's touch.

"He's your best friend." Kyungsoo leans down to kiss his pout.

"I'll talk to him in school." Jongin rolls his eyes, wanting to change the subject.

"Make up okay." Kyungsoo said lastly.

"Okay." Jongin sighs,leaning closer to the older. Kyungsoo laughs and kisses him again.

"That's enough." Jongdae teases,breaking the couple up.

"See you next week,boyfriend." Jongin whispers in Kyungsoo's ear before running upstairs to his room.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae and sighs. "He's a tease." 

"Yeah well he's a Kim so." Jongdae laughs.

 

When Sehun and Jongin meet at school,it was like nothing had happened.

"I missed you." Sehun pouts,hugging Jongin tightly.

"Me too, you slut." Jongin jokes.

"So my brother huh?" Jongin barfs in his hand. "When did that happen?"

"I know right, I kinda have always had a crush on him but I think he noticed me a few months ago in a performance." Sehun sighs. "That's when he asked for my number and we started talking and I fell for him even more."

"Ew don't talk about him." Jongin cringes.

"Same goes to you, don't talk about my cousin in front of me." Sehun mocks Jongin’s disgusted face and they both laugh. 

"Oh my god Sehun you know what this means?We're going to be family. Well that is if we make it that far."

"We will." Sehun purses his lips. "Trust me."

 

 

Jongin can’t believe it’s finally his birthday. 

His brothers arranged a fancy but small birthday party for him. 

Only their close friends and ballet teachers were invited but Jongin couldn’t wait for it to be over.

He was ecstatic when he got many high end gifts. The Versace silk robe was his favorite. Sehun really delivered.

But the best part of his birthday hasn't even begun yet. Because Jongin’s brothers have given him permission to sleep over Kyungsoo's. 

"Ready to go?" Kyungsoo asks him, looking down at Jongin’s incredibly large luggage.

"Yeah." Jongin huffs as he tries to carry the leather bag.

"Why did you pack so much?" Kyungsoo chuckles,picking it up for him. "You're only staying for one night."

"I just need these things for something." Jongin blushes,hiding behind his fringe.

Kyungsoo doesn't seem to find anything odd and simply grabs his hand.

"Let's go." They walk downstairs to say goodbye.

"Jongin before you leave with Kyungsoo, I want to say something." Minseok pulls his aside. "Well we all do."

"I'll wait outside." Kyungsoo places a kiss on Jongin's forehead before heading out.

"We wanted to apologize to you." Minseok starts, giving his little brother a kind but guilty gaze in his eyes. "We didn't give you the attention you needed and we're so sorry."

Jongin nods his head,feeling tears accumulating in his eyes. Jongdae walks up to him and holds him close.

"We love you so much." He whispers. "But we did you wrong in keeping you away from everything,we should of talked about it."

"Mom and Dad would of been so proud of the person you’ve become." Junmyeon adds, raising Jongin’s chin. "They always were."

"Thanks guys." Jongin sobs, although his eyes are bright and he’s never felt happier.

"Okay, enough mush." Minseok pats him on the butt. "Your boyfriend is waiting."

Jongin grins and hugs them all before running out.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin leans over and kisses his lips.

"Never better."

Kyungsoo smiles and takes them home.

As soon as they enter,Jongin begins to feel nervous. He looks over at Kyungsoo,but the older looks calm.

"I'm going to wash up,I got a few new movies,choose one.” Kyungsoo leaves the room and Jongin can slowly feel the tension rising in his body.

"Okay.” Jongin turns to his bag and opens it. He finds something odd in it that he doesn’t remember packing. A note and a small velvet bag.

My cousin is a freak. Take this as a sorry present for hiding Junmyeon from you. Wear this and theres no way my cousin won't deflower you. Happy birthday -Sehun

P.S:be safe,Kyungsoo is a walking std...jk.

Jongin rolls his eyes at that part and opens the bag. 

A white lace babydoll and matching panties is what he finds. His cheeks heat up as he picks them up.

"Hey did you pick one?" Jongin stuffs the thing back inside the bag quickly.

"Huh?" Jongin almost yells in response, crouching over the bag so Kyungsoo doesn’t get a glimpse of it.

"A movie, did you pick one?" Kyungsoo gives him a confused stare.

"Oh no,sorry." Jongin clears his throat,zipping the bag. "I actually wanted to shower,if thats okay?"

"Of course."

"You pick a movie." Jongin drags his bag into the bathroom, not staring back at his boyfriend. He quickly strips and jumps in the shower,scrubbing and rubbing his skin and all his body,wanting it to smell good everywhere.

He opens his bag and takes out his razor,getting rid of any unwanted hair. He wants this to be perfect.

Once he's done he smooths on lotion and dries his hair.

"Okay let's see if this fits." Jongin whispers. He picks up the panties and puts his legs into them,raising them up. They're a bit tight around his thighs but he still manages to slip them on. He stares at himself in the mirror and he blushes once more. 

"This is insane." He whispers,pulling down the babydoll. He must admit,the white soft lace looks amazing against his skin.

"You can do this." He tells himself. 

He packs everything up before throwing on his short but expensive robe on and walking out.

Kyungsoo's back is facing him when he walks into the living room.

"Hyung."

"Hey, Jongin I was just about to go check on you. What took...you..so..long?" Kyungsoo's eyes roam the younger's figure and he gulps.

"Sorry, I like long showers." Kyungsoo nods his head. He takes one more look at Jongin. Those legs,god they are so long and beautiful. The things he'd do to them.

"Did you pick a movie?" Jongin asks,sitting on the sofa beside him.

"Uh yeah I did." Kyungsoo answers,snapping out of his day dream and playing the movie.

As soon as it starts he leans closer to Jongin on the sofa and the younger quickly latches onto him.

"Oh this is that Harry Potter movie." Jongin comments.

"Oh well sorta." Kyungsoo continues to explain. "It's based on a text book he had."

"Cool.” They only pay attention to the movie for a bit before the both of them are kissing.

Kyungsoo has his hands on the younger's thighs and Jongin has his in Kyungsoo's dark hair.

"Mmh.." Jongin's sweet voice fills Kyungsoo's ears,telling him he's doing a good job.

Jongin wanting more,adds his tongue curiously and Kyungsoo receives it by adding his tongue as well,although he quickly dominants the kiss.

Jongin's never french kissed before but he likes it. He likes how Kyungsoo is eating his mouth and moans,because this is what he wanted,for the longest time. He feels his breath being taken away and he has to pull back.

Kyungsoo chuckles and moves down to his neck instead,feeling his fast heartbeat.

"H-Hyung." Jongin pants.

"What is it Nini bear?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I want more." He pants, before pressing their mouths together again.

This time he's the one kissing hard,he's the one sucking on Kyungsoo's tongue.

Kyungsoo lets him and he just sits back. Jongin manages to get on top of the older's lap and Kyungsoo grabs onto his hips eagerly wanting their bodies to touch and be together.

God knows how much he's been wanting to do this. To grab Jongin tight and claim him his.

He raises his hand underneath his robe and his dick hardens at what he feels.

"Ah." Jongin moans,grinding down onto his lap. He holds onto his shoulders as Kyungsoo touches his body.

"Mm..ngh..." He moans,feeling weird at how needy he sounds. Still he rolls his hips again.

"Fuck baby." Kyungsoo groans as he takes the Versace off. "Why did you hide this from me."

Jongin covers his face and Kyungsoo chuckles at his cuteness.

"It was a gift from Sehun."

"I'll have to thank him then." Kyungsoo chuckles lowly before kissing those thick lips again.

Jongin's body trembles as he feels large hands squeeze his ass hard.

"So fucking lewd." Kyungsoo whispers into his ear. 

"Soo." Jongin whimpers,his panties feeling wet and tight.

"Wanna go to the bed?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin nods his head and lets the older carry him there.

As soon as they’re on the bed, Jongin kisses him again,but this time softly and sweet.

When they pull apart, they stare at each other and Kyungsoo smiles that dazzling smile at him.

"Let's take it slow okay." Jongin nods his head and watches as Kyungsoo strips from his clothes.

"You look beautiful in this." Kyungsoo tells him,pulling up the baby doll and letting it fall back.

Jongin is growing impatient so he rolls his hips up and Kyungsoo moans back.

"Please." Jongin begs. "I can't wait anymore,I need you."

Kyungsoo doesn't waste time and begins to explore his body, memorizing his weak spots to pleasure them later.

"Ah!" Jongin squirms and Kyungsoo smirks.

"Found it." He chuckles continuing to bite on his thighs.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin whines again. "Please I need you."

Kyungsoo scoots up and kisses Jongin's lips before saying 'okay sweetheart'

He walks off the bed and for a second Jongin feels cold and alone,but Kyungsoo's back immediately with a bottle of lube and a condom.

He pushes Jongin upwards until he's eye to eye with Jongin's bottom.

"I need to prep you okay." Jongin nods his head,his eyes glossy and face red of emmbarasment.

"Next time." Kyungsoo pauses, pulling down the panties. "I'm going to fuck you with these on,but not today."

Jongin doesn't speak and nods his head again,feeling himself grow harder.

Kyungsoo throws the panties to the floor and attacks his thighs once more. He spreads them apart and chuckles at how wet he is.

Jongin tries to close his legs but Kyungsoo keeps them apart.

"You're staring." Jongin whispers.

"You're so cute." Kyungsoo leans down and takes Jongin into his mouth.

"Kyung-soo." Jongin wails when he swirls his tongue around the crown of his member. Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head up and down making the younger tremble.

Kyungsoo looks up and see's a beautiful sight. Jongin looks so gorgeous, so pretty with his brown hair all messed up, cheeks red and swollen lips, glossed with spit.

Jongin grabs onto Kyungsoo's hair as he reaches his end. 

"S-soo." He heavily pants as he cums into his mouth. Kyungsoo swallows everything, enjoying the bittersweet taste. 

"Sorry hyung!" Jongin winces,covering his face in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Kyungsoo chuckles. "I liked it."

Jongin pulls him up for a kiss and Kyungsoo obliges.

"I want to taste you." Kyungsoo whispers against his ear and Jongin doest understand but nods his head either way. "Turn around."

Jongin turns around, and he shudders as cool air hits his ass which is on display for Kyungsoo.

"Damn you have a nice ass." Kyungsoo purrs grabbing the two perky globes in his hands and squeezing.

"S-Soo!" Jongin groans in pleasure.

"They're so soft." He pants and Jongin pushes back,impatient and needy.

Kyungsoo finds this adorable and spreads his buttocks apart. “Kyungsoo wait!" 

But Kyungsoo is already in between them,his tongue licking the younger's rim. He chuckles when he feels Jongin tremble and tighten.

"T-this feels." Jongin stutters,pushing back desperately.

"Shit." Kyungsoo groans,feeling heavy and wet from Jongin's moans.

"Please." Jongin begs.

"Okay."

Kyungsoo moves to get the bottle of lube. He pours some on his hands and then slowly pushes two fingers inside Jongin’s entrance, and starts moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching him open while pressing kisses on his back to ease the pain Jongin is feeling.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin looks back and nods his head.

Kyungsoo smiles and preps him more adding three fingers.

"Ah." Jongin shakes,pushing back.

"Did that feel good?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin nods his head again and spreads his legs more.Once Kyungsoo feels he's pretty loose he turns him around.

"Do you want this?" He asks.

Jongin, who isn't in the mood for teasing, wraps his legs around Kyungsoo waist.

"Please." He begs,feeling tears run down his cheeks.

"Shhh, baby. I've got you." Kyungsoo reaches for the condom and Jongin starts feeling hotter.

As soon as it's on and lubed up he presses the tip against Jongin's puckered hole.

Jongin moans in satisfaction, but when he pushes in,he cries in pain.

"It kinda hurts." Jongin complains, his eyes reset.

"It'll get better." Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s cheeks,feeling so good. "Just tell me when to move."

Jongin has his eyes closed and lip in between his teeth as he tries to take all of Kyungsoo.

"Okay move." He orders.

Kyungsoo pushes in and Jongin yells out loud as Kyungsoo shoves the entire length inside.

"So good, baby, you are so good for me." Kyungsoo praises,kissing up Jongin's chest and neck.

"Move more please." Jongin asks,holding onto him.

Kyungsoo snaps his hips in and out, each time pressing his length into Jongin’s special spot.

"Baby, you're so tight." Kyungsoo tells him,and Jongin just throws his head back feeling too much at once.

"I like this hyung." Jongin chokes. "It feels good."

Kyungsoo smirks and repeats his thrusting,hitting the younger's prostate dead on.

"You feel good baby." Kyungsoo asks,holding onto Jongin's thighs.

"Aha." Jongin answers kissing his bottom lip sloppily. "I feel so dizzy."

"You're just close to cumming again." Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Soo I n-need to." Jongin breathes out.

Kyungsoo groans, feeling Jongin's walls clenching around his cock with every hard thrust. 

"You need what baby?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Cum." Jongin shakes underneath him and Kyungsoo curses at the lovely sight.

"Wait just a bit baby,I want to be inside you a little longer." Kyungsoo murmurs against Jongin’s ear.

"Okay hyung." Jongin whispers,letting Kyungsoo suck and bite his neck and chest.

"Shit I'm close too." Kyungsoo says,the tightness and Jongin's face bringing him over the egde.

"Let's cum together okay Nini bear." Kyungsoo mumbles against the shell of his right ear, nibbling on the skin lightly. 

Jongin closes his eyes in pleasure, drool escaping from his parted mouth. 

"Okay hyung." Jongin sighs, his cock painfully hard and ready to burst.

Kyungsoo snaps his hips once more before both of them are crying loudly. Jongin cums all over them,and Kyungsoo inside.

"I love you." Kyungsoo groans,messily thrusting until he can't anymore.

"You love me?" Jongin blushes, flapping his hooded eyelids open.

"Of course I do." Kyungsoo gently answers.

Jongin turns into mush under Kyungsoo's gaze.

"I love you too,so much." Jongin sighs in contentment.

Kyungsoo looks at his recked but happy Jongin and he leans in to kiss his lips.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks. He pulls out and Jongin moans softly.

"Yeah." Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo cleans them up,making sure everything's fine before wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him closer. 

"I wanna do that all the time." Jongin says,making Kyungsoo laugh.

"Really." Kyungsoo chuckles,kissing his forehead.

"Yeah it feels good." Jongin blushes at his honest words.

"Okay baby,whatever you want." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Next time you go in without a condom." Jongin suggest making Kyungsoo choke. What is Kim Jongin.

 

Jongin wakes up to a small pain in his back and an empty stomach.

"Hyung!" He calls pouting when he's nowhere in sight.

"Soo!" He calls again and quickly there's his boyfriend.

"Sorry I was cooking." He walks towards the bed and kisses Jongin's lips. "How you feeling."

"Just a little sore." Jongin shrugs. "But I'm really hungry."

"Great I made waffles." Kyungsoo runs to the kitchen and a few minutes later he comes back with a plate.

"Your brother called,he asked how you were." Kyungsoo tells him, rubbing the boy’s thigh . "You should call him."

Jongin nods his head,his mouth full of food.

"So we're officially dating now right." Jongin finally responds.

"Yes." Kyungsoo smiles. "You're my first serious relationship."

"Me too." Jongin whispers, hoping his worried expression isn’t noticeable.

"Look I know I might be young but I want to be with you and I hope we last for a long time." Jongin confesses. "So just be patient with me,I promise I'll grow up to be an even more beautiful person."

Kyungsoo smiles and hugs Jongin close.

"You're already perfect." Kyungsoo tells him. "We'll get used to this."

Jongin closes his eyes and kisses Kyungsoo back.

"Hey I didn't get to give you your birthday present." Jongin pouts.

"I almost forgot too." Kyungsoo gets up and walks to his desk,he comes back with his phone. "I composed some songs that I though you might like."

He puts the headphones on Jongin and presses play.

"Is...is that you singing?!" Jongin’s eyes widen and he almost lets go of the plate.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo blushes, causing Jongin to squeal. "I wrote them,thinking about you."

"Aww baby." Jongin jumps into Kyungsoo's arms. "I love it. I swear I'll dance to them."

"I'll be waiting then." Kyungsoo places the dishes away.

"I left your present at home. I bought you my favorite record. Of course it doesn't beat your present but that record means a lot to me and I wanted to share it with you." Kyungsoo finding the younger too cute,hugs him tight.

"I love you." Kyungsoo whispers.

"I love you too." Jongin smiles. "Happy late birthday hyung."

"Happy late birthday,nini bear." Kyungsoo pulls the younger onto his lap,his hands resting on the swell of his butt.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin!" They hear a voice yell.

"Hey I was calling and knocking and the door was open so I just came...in." Minseok stares at the both of them and then at Jongin’s lack of clothing on. He notices the red blotches Kyungsoo gave Jongin last night,and then his eyes fall to the ripped condom wrapper on the floor.

"Kyungsoo." He growls . "You have three seconds to leave my sight before I kill you."

"Minseok hyung you're kidding right I-

"One!"

"Hyung we're dating o-of course we'll-"

Two!"

Both of them start running and as soon as they hear three Minseok is right behind them.

"You son of a bitch!"

It was going to take a while for poor Minseok to get used to them though.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
